under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Garda
Garda(ガーダ Gāda) is a Fossil Beast that appeared in Episode 3 of Brave Raideen. Appearance Garda has a dark red exoskeleton body with two rows of giant spikes on it’s chest that lead up to it’s shoulders. It has pincher claws for it’s hands and feet and has a small brown head with golden pinchers on each side of it. It also has a dark green fin on top of it’s oval-shaped head and has rectangular red eyes and rectangular teeth in it’s mouth. Biography When The Demon Empire plan their next attack, Prince Sharkin gets Berostan to make a Fossil Beast of steel. So Berostan performs another chant to pile a bunch of rocks together and be granted life by Barao, creating the Steel Beast Garda. Gante then carries Garda to Raideen’s location along with a group of Dromes. During night time, Akira and his friends get ambushed by one of the Dromes at their cabin and then Garda rises up from underneath, holding up the cabin as the ground starts to split open. Akira manages to jump out of the cabin and heads toward Raideen to Fade In. Upon Agyaru’s orders, Garda drops the cabin and gets out of giant crack to face Raideen, burying the cabin in the process. Garda turns into a giant spiked-ball and starts fighting against Raideen. Garda at first had the upper hand in the fight, but Raideen manages to kick Garda away, reverting the Steel Fossil Beast back to it’s normal form. After Raideen fends off the Dromes, Garda gets back up and goes after Raideen when Akira tries to rescue his friends from the buried cabin. However, Agyaru gets Gante to close up the giant crack with Raideen and Akira’s friends still inside. Raideen tries to prevent the walls closing on to them, but then Garda arrives and fires it’s spike missiles at Raideen. Raideen manages to use God Missile to destroy the missiles, but Garda manages to pin Raideen to one of the walls when it launches its pincher claws at him and then tries to finish him off by charging at him with the spikes on it’s chest. However, Garda suddenly gets attacked by a mysterious jet that keeps on dropping bombs all over. Agyaru orders Garda to shoot down the jet with it’s Spike Missiles. The pilot of the jet manages to help out Akira’s friend out of the crack when he ejects out of his jet, but Garda resumes it’s objective to finish off Raideen. Raideen manages to free himself from the Garda’s pincher claws and faces off against Garda. The two giants struggle against each other in the giant crack until they both fall into a giant chasm. Everyone thinks that Raideen has died, but then Raideen flies out of the ground as God Bird with Garda hanging on. God Bird drops Garda from the sky and rams through the Steel Fossil Beast’s body, tearing it into halves and letting it fall back into the giant crack where Garda explodes upon impact. Powers/Abilities Burrowing: Garda is able to burrow through the ground. Pincher Claws: Garda has two pincher claws for hands that it uses in combat. Ball Form: Garda can retract it’s limbs into it’s body and form into a giant spiked-ball. Spike Missiles: Garda can launch the spikes on it’s chest like missiles. Launch-able Claws: Garda can launch it’s pincher claws out to pin it’s opponent to a wall. Once launched, Garda will have two drill-like stubs in place. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Arthropod Kaiju